Athinor
Athinor is a state based from the upper plateau of Iri. It was founded as the Kingdom of Athinor in 23 NME by the first Athinorean King, Morthax Kal Alias Excelion, who united the people and ordered the construction of Ascendera, which lead to the establishment of settlements below the plateau. The Kingdom of Athinor is a part of an alliance known as the Coalition of the East. It eventually becomes the cornerstone for the Athinorean Empire in 420 NME under the rulership of its first Empress, Exyss Auxi Excelion. History Origins The Athinorean people were the original inhabitants of the upper plateau of Iri, living in small tribes of relatively peaceful coexistence. Not much else is known as history was not properly recorded in writing until Athinor was formally formed as a state. The plateau is extremely isolated from the rest of the world, even its continent, Iri and the neighboring continent of Arva, leaving the Athinoreans in relative isolation for most of their early period. Formation of Athinor Unlike many other states that emerged during the New Magical Era with the goal of offering united protection against rogue magic wielders, Athinor's soliditary location protected it from the influences of the outside world. The Kingdom of Athinor was formally founded by Morthax Kal Alias Excelion in 23 NME, who united the tribes under his rule, with the goal of obtaining the resources necessary to leave the plateau. Through sharing knowledge of various crafts, the capital city of Theylisse was established by 47 NME and the Athinorean civilisation advanced rapidly. Theylisse was the centre of political activity for the next few hundred years. In the year 103, construction of the Tower of Ascendera began and it was completed after 30 years of construction (during the reign of the third King of Athinor, Eyona Eilen Excelion). Ascendera showcased the world-class architecture of Athinor, the tallest tower fortress of the world. The base of military operations moved to Ascendera, which remained inviolable until it was finally breached by the New Aionan Order several hundred years later. It also allowed for the only accessible pathway bridging the Athinorean homeland to the lower plains of Iri. The Athinoreans extended peace to the natives of those regions and formed a kingdom encompassing the entire island-continent of Iri at the end of the year 137. Separation of Lower Iri Peace and order existed in Athinor for over 100 years as the country developed into one of the most culturally sophisticated civilisations of the time. In the year 268 NME, the king wished to breach a treaty made with the nomadic rangers of the Forest of Rivellan. He intended to level the forest and use the resources to construct a new city outside of the plateau to extend the power of Athinor. This lead to a rebellion by the nomads, who killed many Athinorean encroachers and established a firm base in the woodland realm, splintering the kingdom and separating the people of Iri for the first time since 137 NME. They were called the Order of Rivellan and were not reconciled back into the Kingdom of Athinor until the reign of Exyss Auxi Excelion, who sought to unify all the lands of Iri and Arva. Tragedy continued for Athinor. In 313 NME, the King of Athinor charged Prince Heldan Kael Excelion with the construction and governance of a new city in the south-west of Iri as a base of operations against the Order of Rivellan. However, the prince, after finishing the construction of the new city and amassing a large independent military force, declared independence and made himself the King of the newly formed city-state, Cruene. Heldan was the second in line to the throne and was dissatisfied that his incompetent brother would ascend to the throne. This defection splintered the Kingdom of Athinor even further and effectively removed its presence from the lower plains of Iri. Rise of the Queen The collapse of Athinor began during the reign of Karinthas Mira Excelion, the seventeenth King of Athinor, in the year 403 NME. Although kind and beloved by the people, he was too careless with this governance, allowing the formation of several private armed forces. His death caused the throne to be contested by thirteen different factions and marked the end of the Kingdom of Athinor. The established law of the land broke down and turmoil became rampant for the first time in Athinorean history. In the year 405 NME, the faction lead by Princess Exyss Auxi Excelion reunited the kingdom, with the intention of using it as a political starting point for the Athinorean Empire. It took a mere two years for the conquest of Exyss' rivals, earning her the nickname 'The Little Conqueror'. After recovering control of the Athinorean plateau, the newly crowned Queen sought to regain the lower plains from the Order of Rivellan and the city-state of Cruene. In 406, Exyss sent her sister, Athara Vira Excelion, as an envoy to Rivellan, offering the formation of a new treaty guaranteeing their autonomy and the preservation of the forests. At the same time, Exyss personally lead a force to Cruene, reclaiming countless territories on the way. During this time, she met Mina Enelein, a half-elemental, half-human mage known as the Grace of the Wind. With the help of her close personal friend and prodigy mage Ascia Skylaine, she convinced Mina to join the Athinorean army with a seat on the high council and assist in besieging the city of Cruene. Under the threat of her ability, Maelstrom, Cruene is forced to surrender and submit to the rule of the Queen. Together with the successful diplomatic mission of Athara, the Kingdom of Athinor is at its greatest in over 100 years. From the year 407 to 410 NME, the Athinorean war machine was relatively inactive. During this period, a rapid development scheme was put into place. Resources were built up and much effort was exerted to recruit talented personnel. Among these include the reclusive and enigmatic Akirus Keldeth. Ascia had seen him once in her early life, identifying his true identity with her Truesight, and recommended for Exyss to seek him out. The Sisterhood of Excelion was also founded in 409 NME after Exyss commissioned Ascia and Athara to convince talents from all over the coalition to join them. She placed great emphasis on acquiring a strong magical influence in her army, bringing in a total of 33 highly skilled mages by the year 410 NME. The top 5 ranked mages formed the High Council, the personal advisors of the Queen. Ascia Skylaine, the closest confidant of the Queen, was made its leader, establishing their headquarters in the high chambers of Ascendera. Kinethis, a rogue knight, was brought into service as the vessel of the Sisterhood, granting him extraordinary capabilities. Foreign Expansion Great energy was put into strengthening ties between the Coalition of the East, who were under extreme pressure from the Ouiellan Empire in Western Arva. For three years from 412 NME, Athinorean forces assisted the state of Nyaelin in the southern mountain ranges of Arva in order to repel the onslaught of the Knights of Ouiella due to urgent requests for assistance. However, as Exyss correctly predicted, the attack on Nyaelin in the south was a diversion; in 414 NME, the main army of the Ouiellan Empire attacked the northern front of Arcovia, breaching the frontier fortresses along the shore. Exyss attempted to convince the Coalition leaders to charge her with defending the spreading Ouiellan threat in the north, but was refused. She returned to Athinor in apparent anger, leaving Akirus in charge at Nyaelin and denying requests for further assistance in the north. Shortly after in 415 NME, Akirus personally killed Opius Blackhood, leader of the Knights of Ouiella, and routed their vanguard in the Battle of Exorum. Athinorean forces then withdrew from Arva, returning for preparations on Iri. By 417 NME, the Athinorean armed forces have reached 100,000 in number, close to 30% of the population of Iri. At this time, Ouiellan forces had completely breached the lines of Arcovia and began to encroach in the inner Coalition states of Iorin and Elanon. The capital of Arcovia, Banegard, was being heavily sieged. Several Coalition emissaries were sent to tender an apology and request further assistance from Athinor, which were accepted by Exyss. Despite this development, the Athinorean fleet was stopped by the Ouiellan Naval Forces. By the time the blockade was breached, Arcovia had already fallen under Ouiellan control and Elanon had surrendered without resistance. The central republic of Shaera was also being besieged by a magical barrage from a weapon called the Fury of Hetrius, which was destroyed by a vanguard under the command of Sciele Celien, the Fifth Sorceress of Excelion. From 417 to 419, the Athinorean forces, directed by Akirus Keldeth and the Queen herself, repelled and routed the Ouiellan army in what was later called the War of Restitution. Casualties for the Athinorean forces amounted to around 20,000, whilst the Ouiellan Empire lost around half of it's 500,000-strong infantry before withdrawing from Coalition territory. Exyss and her followers once again return to Iri victorious. In 420 NME, the Conference of Theylisse is held at the capital of Athinor between the Coalition leaders. It was proposed that the Coalition of the East should be abolished and reformed as the Athinorean Empire in order to create a more unified front against the Ouiellans, with promises to respect the local authority, tradition and culture of the individual states. The conference was convened for three days before an agreement was reached, naming Exyss Auxi Excelion as the First Empress of the Athinorean Empire, with each of the Coalition leaders as members of the Imperial Council and Theylisse as the Imperial Capital. The High Council members of the Sisterhood was also inaugurated into the new Imperial Council. The Kingdom of Athinor was henceforth a state of the Athinorean Empire along with Nyaelin, Shaera, Arcovia, Elanon and Iorin as a singular political entity. To read more about the history of the Kingdom of Athinor after this time, refer to the article about the Athinorean Empire. Government Athinor is an absolute monarchy. The King of Athinor is the supreme head of state and is responsible for all of its operations (except for the Emperor in later times; however, this article is only concerned with the pre-Imperial operation of the Kingdom of Athinor). Under the King is the High Council of Athinor, whose members include the Council of Excelion, the Athinorean War Council, the Chancellor of the Interior, the Chancellor of Finance, the Chancellor of Diplomacy, the Grand Duke of Lower Iri and the Dukes of Theyliea, Uilandros, Cyrea, Rivellan and Cruene. They each sit at the head of their respective departments that run an aspect of the country and serve in an advisory capacity to the King, who determines the law and all executive commands. All council members must govern their respective fields within the limits and boundaries set by the King. Effectively, they see that the orders of the King are carried out rather than make their own executive decisions. The orders of the High Council are given on a national level, which are then implemented through the dukes and other nobles in their respective domains. Dukes and other nobles are capable of creating territorial law within their lands, so long as it does not oppose the law of the land or act against the sovereignty of the king, or the wellbeing of the people. The government is then further divided into different functions, headed by various High Council members. Sisterhood of Excelion The Sisterhood of Excelion is an all-female order of magic within the Kingdom of Athinor. It is run by the Council of Excelion, which is comprised of the five highest ranked Sorceresses of Excelion. The council makes all decisions by majority vote, with a tie being settled by the highest ranked sister. There are three main divisions of the Sisterhood under the Council: the Order of Sorcery, the Order of Mana and the Academy of Magecraft. For more information, see the main article on the Sisterhood of Excelion. Chancery of War The Chancery of War is the military command organisation of Athinor. It is run by the Athinorean War Council, which consists of the Fleet Admiral of the Royal Athinorean Navy, the General of the Royal Army of Athinor, the Commander of the Order of Rivellan, the Admiral of the Western Fleet and the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet. The King typically attends the council and is in charge of all decisions, otherwise giving full military authority to the Supreme Regent Commander. There are three main factions of the Chancery of War: the Royal Athinorean Navy, the Royal Army of Athinor and the Order of Rivellan which is responsible for intelligence and reconnaissance. Chancery of the Interior The Chancery of the Interior concerns itself with the administration of law and the enforcement of order, each of which is run by an individual office. The Chancellor of the Interior oversees the operations of these offices and ensures that the desire of the King is carried out. These offices are called the Office of Justice and the Office of Enforcement. Chancery of Finance The Chancery of Finance oversees all financial and economic policies of the state. It is run by the Chancellor of Finance, who uses specialised knowledge and further delegated power to ensure the command of the High Council is carried out. Chancery of Diplomacy The Chancery of Diplomacy is the department responsible for creating and managing foreign relations, headed by the Chancellor of Diplomacy. Ambassadors are situated in the capitals of all the major allied states, namely the Coalition of the East. For communications to states without an ambassador, Royal Envoys in the name of the King are dispatched instead. In rare circumstances, the Chancellor himself may be sent to head a diplomatic mission. Military The military forces of Athinor are managed by the Chancery of War. All executive decisions regarding military action and policy are passed through the Athinorean War Council. For a summarised flowchart depicting the internal structure of the Chancery of War, click here. Athinorean War Council The Athinorean War Council is the executive military branch of the Athinorean government, with the King at its head. It is based in the Tower of Ascendera, within which it possesses its own chambers of administration. The purpose of the Council is to advise the King, who then determines which course of action to take. That is, only the War Council, effectively the King of Athinor or the Supreme Regent Commander, can order action to be taken. Fleet Admirals, Generals and any military official of lower rank cannot mobilise the Athinorean forces without royal decree. This also applies to Dukes and lesser nobles. In the event where the King is absent or not concerned with the topic at hand, the War Council corresponds to the Supreme Regent Commander of the Chancery. There is no vote in the Council and no amount of dissent from the King's final decision has the authority to overrule him. Ultimately, the War Council is given its power by the fact that the King is at its head. It is important to note that the purpose of the Chancery of War and the Athinorean War Council is limited to a national level of direction; the decisions made by the Council are executed by the local territorial rulers of Athinor, the Dukes and the lower nobles. Only the highest ranks of the Chancery are appointed by the King and Council; the nobles have the power to and are responsible for appointing Lieutenant Generals to lead their regional infantry corps. Royal Army of Athinor The Royal Army of Athinor comprises the armed infantry forces of the Kingdom of Athinor and is managed by the Chancery of War. At its head is the General of the Royal Army of Athinor, who directs the Royal Army as decided by the executive decisions and policies of the King and his War Council. The General is a military rank with a level of prestige similar to a Duke (who are often appointed to this position). The Royal Army is divided into a national administrative arm and separate regional infantry corps. Effectively, the Royal Army is comprised of infantry commanded by the leaders assigned by dukes from the various duchies, who are then headed and organised by the national administration lead by the General in battle. Royal Athinorean Navy The Royal Athinorean Navy is primarily concerned with the defence of Athinor's coastlines and is responsible for the management of its naval fleets. It is a subsidiary of the Chancery of War and run by the Fleet Admiral of Athinor, who is the supreme commander of the navy. The Royal Athinorean Navy is divided into two separate fleets, the Eastern and Western Fleets of Athinor, based out of Uilandros and Cruene respectively. They are the only dukedoms with a standing navy. The Fleet Admiral heads an office of administration called the Royal Naval Office in the Tower of Ascendera, whilst the Admirals are responsible for the direct supervision of the fleet. Order of Rivellan The Order of Rivellan was made a part of the Athinor's Chancery of War in 406 NME, when Exyss Auxi Excelion successfully convinced them to return to the Kingdom. They are responsible for all reconnaissance and intelligence missions, lead by the Commander of the Order, who possesses a seat on the Athinorean War Council. Its members are rangers, who are lead by ranger captains in small groups. Law and Law Enforcement The Chancery of the Interior is responsible for enforcing the law throughout Athinor, both with enforcers and courts of law. Due to the widespread prosperity and wealth of the state, most of Athinor is relatively safe, with low crime rates in most areas. This is true so long as the King's jurisdiction reaches the territory in question. Particularly during the era when lower Iri was in contention between the various states, the power of the King did not extend far enough to regulate crime in that region, which lead to a large amount of bandits and criminals robbing travellers. Athinor's territories are patrolled by constables. They have the authority to arrest any individuals suspected of breaking the law of the King. In the event that a crime has occurred, inspectors, who are often assisted by constables, will be charged with finding the suspect. Enforcers do not have the power to punish these criminals; they must be brought before the courts, who then decides their guilt and punishes them accordingly. The worst offences are punishable by death or banishment. Criminals found guilty in the local courts are allowed to send a request to the King to hear their defence, but it is at the discretion of the receiver to oblige or otherwise. Religion The people of Athinor widely worship a singular deity called Ruivia. Ruivia is a goddess that embodies positive emotion and in particular, love. All love flows from Ruivia, and it is her love that allows humans to survive. It is believed that only the blessing of Ruivia leads to success in any endeavor; some are given as with the gift of life, whereas others must be earned by achieving her favour. As a result, Athinoreans strive to appease Ruivia, both by doing their utmost to demonstrate their virtue, and by offering frequent tributes. Communal temples are built all over the state in reverence, which are believed to attract the blessing of Ruivia for the people of that land. It is considered a capital offence to desecrate a Temple of Ruivia, and is punishable by death. Often, there are perverse cults that arise and twist Ruivian faith, instead choosing to view Ruivia as a virgin beauty that must be worshiped by gross acts of evil, with the end goal of tarnishing her purity and allowing her to enjoy the true pleasure of sin. These cults commit crimes against morality and the law of the state, including serial murder, rape, arson, ritual sacrifices and large-scale suicides. All such cultists are put to death and their corpses burnt for their crimes and to appease the angered God from enacting retribution against the people. Economy Chancery of Finance Athinor's Chancery of Finance is primarily concerned with the collection of tax for the King's treasury. This tax is collected directly from the Dukes, who themselves are responsible for taxing the commoners under their command, by whatever system they please. Taxes are only directly collected from workers that produce natural resources, although merchants seeking to pass through crucial points, such as the ports, are made to pay a fee. These collections fund the development of the state. In order to standardize the medium of exchange, the Chancery of Finance is also responsible for producing silver Athinorean coins. These are the standard tender in Athinor and used throughout the state. It also enables more accurate financial planning; the Chancery of Finance is required to draft plans for all government funded operations. This includes the construction of large cities, or the commission of equipment. Resources Athinor's most abundantly produced resources are silver and iron, which huge deposits existing both on the plateau and below. Gems and precious metals such as gold are also not uncommon. Sapphire is a highly valued gemstone that is sold for a high price, due to its perception as a noble colour. Additionally, Athinor is comprised of almost completely arable land, most of which is used to grow crops and livestock. Athinorean cows are a famous delicacy due to their tenderness and flavour, making it a very profitable business for successful cattle breeders. Most workers on Athinor are usually either farmers or miners, except in the bigger cities. Wood is also readily available. As far as game is concerned, deer are the most common targets, although hunting is not a large activity in Athinor. Fishing, however, is a significant source of food almost everywhere a river or coastline can be found. A large variety of fish can be found in the natural rivers and shores of Athinor. Craftsmen Due to the surplus of metals, blacksmiths are common, although almost all types of craftsmen thrive within Athinor. Athinorean stonemasons are considered particularly talented and held in high regard. Trade Athinor is directly between the conflicting east and west sides of Arva. As such, it is a hub of traffic and the only bridge between the two sides. The ports of lower Iri see great traffic, making it highly profitable for Athinorean merchants. In addition, the trade routes within the nation are well policed, making it easy to conduct business safely. Many merchants have long-standing contracts with local workers to facilitate efficient trade. Technological and Magical Sophistication Athinor boasts incredibly advanced building techniques, with structures more than ten times the size of most other states. In particular, the Tower of Ascendera is a monument of talent in construction. Their metal of choice is steel, made from their large iron deposits. They are also adept at cutting jewels, tailoring and other crafts. The people of Athinor are not typically skilled at magic. Most Athinoreans have low mana pools and are not easily trained to harness it to a significant degree. A large part of this is due to the significant natural endowments they possess, such as exceptionally long life and strong temperament. Education Depending on the social class of the family, different standards of education are held. Nobles and royalty are expected to maintain a high standard of education and literacy. Merchants tend to prioritize communication and wits, whereas tradesmen and other workers focus on the practical. Culture and Lifestyle As a part of the Coalition of the East, the people of Athinor view themselves as culturally sophistocated, especially as compared to the barbaric peoples to the west. There is a requirement that Athinoreans view each other with respect, regardless of social caste. Merchants, tradesmen, workers and warriors all stand on relatively equal footing. Although nobles are shown some degree of reverence, this is more a matter of authority and wealth than social oppression. Nobles are expected to treat their subjects fairly, with humanity. Murder, rape, theft and similar crimes are all heavily punishable by law, and in serious cases are considered capital offences. Gambling is largely frowned upon in Athinor. The governors of the regions typically hold recreational performances of music, dances and plays. Public duels are also common as a form of entertainment, intended to display the skills of the respective warriors. Even though the people are required to work for most of the day, these kinds of leisurely pursuits are common. Local eateries and pubs are popular when other displays are not available. The staple diet of Athinor is wheat and beef. Bread is popular, as is rice. The steak produced from Athinorean cows is considered a local delicacy and is served by most inns. Athinoreans are also known for consuming strong spirits and have a high tolerance for alcohol. Athinor's climate is moderate, with heavy rainfall. In order to protect against the cold, clothing is typically made of furs and cotton. Linen garments underneath, although silk is a popular material amongst the more wealthy nobles. Bear hides are also quite popular in regions with heavy forests. People Athinoreans are renowned for having particularly long, natural life, living until an average age of 150. Their bodies develop gradually slower once they hit adolescence; a 40 year-old Athinorean appears around the age of a normal 20 year-old. The natives of Athinor are also known to possess a trait called Athinorean Temper, which allows them to remain unusually calm under stressful situations. They also have sharper than usual wits and intellect. Physically, they do not have any significant traits, nor are they well-endowed with mana, but do not fall short of most common races. Territories The land within the Kingdom of Athinor is divided up into duchies, marches and counties. These territories are given to appointed nobles, who enforce the law of the King in their domain in return for reaping the benefits of the King's land. The nobles retain a small amount of the tax collected from the common people. Typically, the land is divided up into duchies by the King or Queen, who then reallocate responsibility to lesser nobles of their own choosing. The major territories are the Duchy of Theyliea, Duchy of Cyrea, Duchy of Uilandros and the Grand Duchy of Lower Iri (which itself is host to the Duchy of Rivellan and the Duchy of Cruene). List of Rulers Category:States Category:Coalition of the East